


Vix's Drabble's

by Vixella



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Tongue Piercings, hairpulling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixella/pseuds/Vixella
Summary: A collection of requests/drabbles that i've written, both NSFW and SFW included.





	1. After Party - Baekhyun x Reader

You were on the leather couch in the dressing room, Baekhyun beneath you with you straddling him. His hair fell over his face and he was already breathing hard from his performance, his skin coated in a light sheen of sweat. **  
**

You could feel his hardness pressing up into you, through his tight leather pants and you were as needy as he was, after his promise of an ‘after party’ for just the two of you earlier. You ground down onto him and his hands gripped your hips tightly as his head fell back, a smile whine breaking free.

You dipped your head, running your tongue along the column of his throat and relishing in the salty taste of him. His hands slid down to your thighs, hiking up the skirt of your dress so that it was around your waist, the roughness of his actions telling you just how badly he wanted you.

Your soft licks turned to small nips and sucks, his skin vibrating against your glossy lips as he let out a small groan. His hands moved once again, one gripping your waist tightly and the other finding your heat through the cloth of your panties.

“God, you’re so wet, your panties are soaked,” he groaned, his deft fingers beginning to rub small circles on your clit as you let out a small moan against his skin.

“I can’t wait to come inside you,” he said through panting breaths, as your hips bucked into his hand and your hands gripped the soft fabric of his shirt tightly.

“Do it then,” you whimpered and that seemed to spur him into action. His hands left you, reaching down so that he could free himself from his tight trousers, his cock springing free. His hands came back to you quickly, one settling between your thighs but only to move your panties to the side, giving him access to your entrance.

He thrust up into you roughly and you began to move pretty much instantly, rising and falling on his lap at a fast pace, already desperate for the orgasm that awaited you. His hips rose and fell beneath you, thrusting up to meet you each time you dropped down on to him and the room quickly filled with the sounds of your moans.

Your walls began to clench around him and his breaths seemed to come in even harsher pants, his release approaching him quickly. He moved his hand back between your bodies, his fingers beginning to work at your clit, desperate to pull you over the edge with him.

“Come for me, so that i can come in that wet pussy of yours.”

Those words were all you needed, white lights dancing behind your eyelids as your movements became more erratic and uneven, his own thrusts becoming more sloppy as his own orgasm began to wash over him. He came inside you in long spurts, coating your already wet walls, thrusting up into you relentlessly as he rode you both through your highs.

You collapsed against him just as the doorknob began to rattle, a deep voice shouting through the door and causing the both of you to giggle.

“Yah, open the door! I want to get changed!”

__© baepsae-butterfly 2017_  _


	2. Games - Luhan x Reader

Your back slammed against the cold wooden door of the bathroom, the sound of the pumping music from the club now slightly muffled. You kissed Luhan with a fierceness born of desperation due to the way that he had been teasing you all night, touching you beneath tables, kissing you in your most sensitive places. You weren’t sure you’d be able to stick to the one rule that he had put in place for tonight; you weren’t allowed to cum until he told you to.

His hand quickly reached out to lock the door before flying out to grip your waist. He began to maneuver you toward the counter, his mouth never breaking away from your own as he kissed you with just as much desperation as you felt. He pushed you back until your back hit the counter behind you, his tongue dominating your own as his hands reached down to grasp the hem of your dress, hiking it up until it was bunched around your waist.

His hands seemed to be trying to touch you anywhere that they could, his own teasing having affected him just as it had you. His mouth left yours, settling onto your neck. His teeth sank into the soft skin, his tongue swiping over the same spot to take away the sting. He repeated the action as his hand slipped into your panties, a soft hum escaping him as he felt just how wet and ready you were for him. His finger dipped into your entrance, beginning to pump in and out of you roughly as your body began to tremble, the hours of teasing making you extremely sensitive. He brought his mouth up to your ear, his soft voice and his words both causing you to whimper.

“Don’t you dare cum until I tell you to.”

You nodded frantically, your own voice sounding needy and desperate when you responded.

“Lu, p-please just fuck me.”

You felt his smirk against the skin of your neck, before he pulled away, causing you to let out another whine at the loss of contact. He reached out, spinning you around and bending you over the cold counter, his hands sliding your panties down your legs before he began to work on freeing himself. As soon as you felt the heat of him pressing against you, stretching you as he pushed inside your wetness, you moaned. He felt so good.

He began to thrust into you, his movements hard and fast. Your body trembled and shook around him, your hands gripping the counter tightly as he continued to pound into you. You knew that there would be bruises on your hips from the force, your hips hitting the counter, but you couldn’t find it in you to care. You just wanted to cum, you wanted him to let you cum.

“Please L-lu… Please let m-me cum…”

You were begging and normally, you would feel ashamed by it but you were so desperate for your release you felt no shame. It was what he wanted, he wanted you to beg and at this moment in time, you’d do anything that he wanted.

He started to pound into you even harder, shifting slightly and he started to hit your g-spot, ramming into it repeatedly. Your whines and whimpers turned into screams and you still didn’t care about anything other than that release, not worried in the slightest that someone might hear you.

Luhan’s voice was soft and sweet, completely the opposite of the way that he was dominating you today when he whispered in your ear.

“You can cum now babe,”

Those words were all you needed and you fell over the edge instantly, your body shuddering against his own as your walls clenched around him tightly. Luhan helped you to ride out your high, never once slowing his pace. His own movements became jerky and unstable as his own released washed over him and you looked up into the mirror. He looked beautiful with his head thrown back, face contorted with pleasure as he came inside you.

After, he helped you to clean up and straighten your clothing before doing the same with his own. He gripped your arm as you turned to leave, his soft voice once again in your ear.

“How’s your little pussy feeling?”

You rubbed your thighs together, knowing that from the question he was far from done with you for the night and you felt heat begin to pool between your thighs once again. This time, however, it was going to be you that was playing games.

“Never better,” you responded, giving him a wink as you turned away from him, unlocking the door, making sure you swayed your hips in a way that was sure to drive him wild as you walked away.

__© baepsae-butterfly 2017_ _


	3. Beautiful - Jackson x Reader

You were kneeling on the floor, looking up at one of the most beautiful men you’d ever seen from beneath your thick lashes. Your eyes leisurely drifted over him, taking in every inch of him with your eyes. His dark hair fell in a soft wave over his forehead. His eyes were watching you in return, scanning your naked body, appreciation in their depths as they raked over your naked skin. Your eyes drifted lower, taking in his hard, sculpted body and your soft, pink tongue darted out to swipe at your lower lip.

“Why don’t you put that tongue of yours to good use babe?” Jackson asked, the deep timbre of his voice sending a shiver down your spine. The one thing about Jackson that always affected you without fail was his voice. You could listen to it for hours, for days and never get tired of it.

You leaned forward, running a hand up one of his thighs, loving the way the muscle contracted beneath your soft fingertips. You finally reached his cock, already hard and waiting for you, reaching out to grip it gently as you smirked up at him.

Your wet tongue darted out, swiping along the slit, the salty taste of his precum settling on your tongue and you let out a small groan. His hand came up to entangle itself in your hair, gripping it tightly and nudging you forward just the slightest bit. He didn’t want you to tease him.

You ran your tongue along the length of him, looking up at him from beneath your lashes, smirking slightly once again when you noticed the way his head fell back in pleasure. Your tongue reached the tip, swirling around the head a couple of times before you ran it over the slit once again. A groan escaped him, the deepness of it causing you to shiver once more. God, you loved the noises that he made.

You took him into your mouth slowly, sinking down on to him inch by inch. His hand tightened in your hair, his hips bucking forward into your mouth and you knew that he was done with your teasing.

You pulled back, sinking down onto him. Your movements began to pick up speed, your eyes never leaving his face that was contorted in pleasure. You relaxed your throat as his hips began to buck harder, taking him as deep into your throat and you stilled, letting him fuck your mouth at his own pace.

You felt the wetness on your cheeks from the way that your eyes were watering, unable to stop it as he hit the back of your throat over and over again. Suddenly, he stilled, pulling out of you and looking down at you with a heated gaze as he gripped his length in a fist, pumping himself quickly.

You knew exactly what he wanted, tilting your head back and closing your eyes and your mouth, only having to wait a few seconds before you felt the white-hot spurts on your skin. He let out a groan, and you could feel the muscles of his thighs clenching beneath your hand. After the final string hit you, you opened your eyes, looking up at the beautiful man once more.

“You look beautiful with my cum on your face,” he whispered, voice hoarse as he reached out to stroke your face, not caring about the sticky fluid that coated it. You sank into his touch, nuzzling into his hand as he praised you.

__© baepsae-butterfly 2017_  _


	4. Quiet - Wonwoo x Reader

You were spread out on the soft sheets, Wonwoo hovering over you and kissing you deeply. His hand left trails of fire wherever they touched and you just couldn’t get enough, you wanted more, needed more.

Your nails grazed his taut back as his mouth left your own, trailing kisses along your jaw and down the column of your throat. His teeth grazed along your collarbone as he ventured lower, a small whine breaking free despite the fact that you were supposed to be quiet.

His mouth found your breasts, nipples already hard and yearning for his mouth. You shivered as his tongue flicked out to lick it, another moan bursting free as he drew the hardened bud into his mouth and beginning to suck as his fingers made their way to your already dripping entrance.

His mouth continued to move over your breasts, seemingly trying to worship every single inch of your soft skin as he dipped a finger inside your heat, his mouth vibrating against your skin as he let out a satisfied hum when he felt how wet you were for him.

His finger began to move and he eventually added another to join the first, his thumb moving up to rub circles on your clit. Your breath came in soft pants as you struggled to stay quiet, his soft touch making it hard for you to contain the whimpers and moans just waiting to burst free.

Your hips bucked up into his hand, your desperation to have him inside of you growing more and more apparent as he let out a small chuckle, removing his hand from your heat and aligning himself with your entrance.

He slid into you painfully slow, lifting his head to look down at you as he did so. He slid inside easily, your desperation to have him meaning that there was no resistance. Your hands came up to grip his shoulders as his head dipped, capturing your lips in a heated kiss as he began to move.

His hips picked up their pace quickly, the sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the room. You were moaning, you couldn’t stop it, but he captured the noises in the cavern of his mouth. Your moans turned to whimpers as your orgasm grew closer, your hips bucking up to meet his with more force and his grip on you tightened as he felt your walls begin to clench around him.

You pulled your mouth away from his own, your words a breathless pant into his ear. “Cum inside me.”

Those three words were all he needed to fall over the edge, you following him as stars collided in the darkness. His body shuddered above your own, his shoulders shaking as he collapsed on top of you, burying his face into the crook of your neck and peppering it with soft kisses as he tried to regain his composure.

He gave your skin one more soft, lingering kiss as he got up to find something to clean you with. When he was finished, he slid on to the bed beside you, reaching over to draw the covers up over you both but freezing when there was a loud knock on the bedroom door.

“You two really need to keep it down, none of us want to hear that!”

You face began to flame a bright red as you buried your face into Wonwoo’s chest to try and hide your embarrassment. Wonwoo, however, just let out a loud laugh as he encased you in his embrace.

__© baepsae-butterfly 2017_  _


	5. Caught - Taehyung x Reader

It had been too long since you and Taehyung had seen each other, let alone spent any time just the two of you and things were escalating quickly. You were draped over him on the couch, his mouth seemingly trying to devour you and you were kissing him back with just as much force.

You reached down, pulling your mouth away from his as you pulled his shirt up, throwing it somewhere behind you as his mouth claimed your own once again with just as much heat as before. He pulled away from you, his soft hair falling over his forehead as he drew his lower lip between his teeth in the way that he knew you loved.

“Come on babe, clothes off and get on your knees for me.”

There was a heat in his eyes and you knew that he just wanted to be inside you. Your intense makeout session on the couch had ensured that you were already more than ready for him and you stood, shimmying out of your clothing and discarding them, doing as he ordered.

The wooden floor was cold against your skin, but you didn’t care. You were just as desperate to have him and he knew it, smirking at you when he spoke once again. “That’s a good girl. Turn around and bend over for me…”

You instantly did as he asked, your excitement building as you heard him move behind you, heard the rustling of his clothes as he finished stripping himself. Then suddenly, he was on his knees behind you, one of his hands caressing your soft ass as the other dipped down to make sure that you were ready for him.

As his finger grazed along your slit you let out a deep moan, rocking backward into him as you tried to get more pressure. You just wanted him to touch you, wanted him to fuck you. You definitely wanted to come undone around him as he fucked you.

He let out a soft hum, removing his hand and aligning himself with your slick entrance, obviously concluding that you were definitely ready for him. He slammed into you roughly, beginning to pound into you with such force that you felt as though your arms would give out beneath you.

One of his hands slid up to grip your waist tightly, the other reaching up to grip your hair tightly as he continued to fuck you mercilessly. The sound of your skin slapping against his echoed around the large open space, just seeming to turn you on even more and your orgasm was approaching fast. Your thighs began to tremble, your fingers curling as they tried to find purchase on the hard wooden floor beneath you.

Taehyung leaned forward, his pace never slowing for a second and his pants matched your own as he breathed into your ear. “Come for me babe, come all over my cock for me.”

Those words were all that you needed as you let out a cry, your body shuddering as your back arched, your arms giving out and falling to your elbows. Taehyungs movements began to grow more erratic, his hand trembling as he released your hair to grip your waist with both hands. His thrusts seemed to grow even faster until eventually, he let out a long groan, his body shuddering over yours as he came inside you with hot spurts.

He buried his face into your neck as he began to catch his breath, holding you up against his chest so that you didn’t collapse onto the cold floor. When his breathing finally evened out he sat back up, pulling you up with him. He was looking at you in complete adoration, but that completely changed to one of slight fear when you heard the door swing open. The both of your eyes widened, apparently having completely forgotten that he shared the living space with 6 other men in the heat of the moment.

You let out a loud squeal as you dove for the blanket that was draped over the couch to cover yourself, wondering how you could be so caught up in him that you could forget something THAT important and end up getting caught in such a situation red-handed.

 _ _ _© baepsae-butterfly___  


	6. Stress Relief - Yixing x Reader

You threw the files down onto the desk in front of you, running your hands through your hair in frustration. You and Yixing had been going over the plans for hours and yet you couldn’t seem to find a way to change it, to reach a compromise.

You let out a small groan, leaning your head back against the leather seat, Yixing chuckling beside you. You were beyond stressed and yet he was unfazed, used to working to find a solution despite how much pressure he was under.

“Need to take a break?” he asked and your eyes opened slowly as you turned your head to look at the man beside you. Your eyes trailed over him, taking note of his disheveled hair that looked as though he’d been running his hands through it for hours, the tight white button down with the tie that he’d undone hours before. His strong arms, bared to you as he’d rolled his sleeves up a while ago.

You couldn’t get enough, your eyes drinking him in and the only thing that you could think about was how hot he looked. You were one of the few people privileged enough to see him like this, without everything primly and properly in place. You were lucky and you knew it.

You let out a small sigh, linking your hands over your head to stretch. The action pushed your breasts up against the fabric of your blouse and Yixing’s eyes zeroed in, darkening slightly and unable to look away. “Definitely. I’m so stressed…”

Yixing reached out for you as you lowered your arms, pulling you up from your chair and pulling you flush against him. There was a heat in his eyes as he looked down at you, a huskiness to his voice when he spoke. “ Maybe I can help you with that?”

Your eyes trailed over his face, your breath hitching as he moved to capture your lips with his own. His hands flew down to grip your ass, pushing you against his growing hardness and you knew that he wanted you just as much. You let out a small whimper that he captured between his lips, his tongue delving between your own.

He shifted your positions, moving your back against the desk and lifting his hands away from you to shove files and folders out of the way, his hands moving to grip your hips and situate you on his desk. He settled himself between your thighs, his hands moving up to the buttons of your shirt as his lips moved to your neck, nibbling and sucking your soft skin as his fingers worked the buttons undone.

Finally, his hands spread the fabric of your blouse open and he pulled away to look down at you, biting gently on his lower lip as he noticed the way that your black bra pushed your already perky breasts up. He wrapped an arm around your waist, once again pulling you flush against his body as he lowered his head, running his tongue along the curve of your breast.

“I love it when you wear my favorite color,” he groaned, his hands coming up to push down the fabric of your bra before his mouth once again found the soft flesh. His mouth continued to worship your skin, nibbling and licking before finally pulling one of your hardened nipples between his lips and sucking gently. He swirled his wet tongue around the hardened nub, wringing moans from you before he finally gave it one last suck and freed it with a small pop.

His hands found your thighs as he began to work his way lower, his wet tongue leaving a trail of fire wherever it touched your heated skin. His hands drifted along your soft skin, before they gripped the fabric of your skirt, pushing it higher. His wandering hands found your panties, working them down your legs as he pulled away from you.

As the black fabric hit the floor, he knelt down between your thighs, looking up at you from between his thick lashes. His voice was like honey, a complete contrast to the dirtiness of his words.

“Scream as loud as you want tonight babe,” he told you, his words causing a shiver to run through you. His tongue was on you almost instantly, licking a long strip from your entrance up to your clit and the whine that left you was almost embarrassingly loud. Your hands flew up to tangle in his hair as his tongue began to draw circles around your clit. You tried to buck forward but Yixing’s tight grip was holding you firmly in place. Your head fell back, losing yourself entirely as his tongue worked you, as your moans and whimpers gradually grew louder.

As your thighs began to quiver around him, one of his hands left your hips, moving to join his tongue. He inserted a finger into you, just as he sucked gently on your clit and the sound that left you was almost a scream. He quickly added another, letting out a husky groan at the feeling of your wet walls clenching around his digits. He began to move them roughly, the combination of his tongue and his hands quickly driving you to your release.

“Y-Yixing!”

Your body began to shudder, your muscles tensing as your orgasm washed over you, his fingers and tongue never once stopping their assault. Finally, when your body was shaking uncontrollably and your whines alerted him to your overstimulation, he stopped. He stood between your thighs, his arms wrapping around you to hold you to him as your body came back down to earth.

He looked down at you, the fire in his eyes even more intense as you looked up at him in return. He dipped his head, capturing your lips once more in a heated kiss before he pulled away, unable to hide the desperation in his voice.

“We’re done here for tonight. I want you in my bed, now. Let’s go.”

You jumped down from the desk, picking up your panties from the floor and sliding them back on before reaching for his hand and pulling him from the office. You had no intention of denying him.

__© baepsae-butterfly 2017_  _


	7. Anything - Hoseok x Reader

Your back slammed against the door of your apartment, your hands tangled in Hoseok’s silken hair as his mouth ravished your own.

As your tongue brushed with his you could taste the remnants of the alcohol he had consumed throughout the evening but you didn’t care, you were too desperate for him, for his kisses, for his touch.

He stepped back slightly, pulling you away from the door to press up against his hard body, his mouth never leaving yours for a single second. His hands pulled at your coat, yanking to free it from your slender frame to fall in a puddle at your feet.

His arms wrapped around you, his lips still moving against your own roughly, his fingertips ghosting against your spine and making you shiver against him. One of his hands moved down, giving your ass a hard squeeze and you instantly jumped, wrapping your legs around his waist as he began to move you down the darkened hallway to your bedroom.

When you reached the bedroom, you untangled your legs from around his waist, landing on the plush carpet. Hoseok’s arms were still around you, holding you to him as he placed one more hard kiss against your lips before stepping away from you.

“Strip,” was all he said, his tone hard and a fire in his eyes that you knew wasn’t just from the desire he was feeling. He was mad at you and now you could only obey and wonder exactly how he was going to punish you for something that was entirely accidental.

You moved to obey him, sliding off the tight dress that you had been wearing, moving your hips teasingly as you did so. You smirked as you noticed the way he drew his lower lip between his teeth, hoping that he would be kind to you tonight with your punishment as he obviously wanted you.

The fabric pooled at your feet and you reached up to remove your bra, pulling the straps down your arms ever so slowly, reveling in the way his eyes didn’t leave you for a single moment as that too dropped to the floor.

He stopped you from removing your panties and heels, gently pushing you toward the bed as he began to remove his own shirt, that also being discarded.

“Sit on the edge and spread your legs for me, baby girl.”

It was an order but there was a huskiness to his tone that told you just how affected he was and this was what you lived for. This was what had you going back to Hoseok every single time, despite the fact that he only wanted you to fuck. This was what made you so desperate to please him, to do anything to keep him coming back to you. What made you completely and utterly his and his alone.  

You did as he instructed, sinking down onto the soft mattress and spreading your legs as Hoseok sank to his knees in front of you.

His strong hands found your thighs, slowly and gently massaging them, as he just stared at you. His eyes kept contact with yours, the previous fire still present, as his hands began making their way lower. His fingers drifted along your soft skin, slowly making their way down along your calves to your ankles. He removed your shoes gently, placing each foot back softly as he did so.

He repeated the action, this time moving his hands back upwards, his fingertips teasing your skin and making unable to control the shiver that ran along your spine.

He shifted closer to you, capturing your lips with his own as his fingers continued to massage your soft thighs. The kiss quickly became as heated as before, his tongue dominating your mouth as his fingers gripped the waistband of your panties. He shifted slightly, his mouth still glued to your own, pulling the panties slowly down your legs to pool at your feet.

His hands drifted up to your waist, leaving a trail of fire wherever his fingertips touched. His lips moved along your jawline, one of his hands continuing to move higher.

As his mouth reached your throat, his fingers gripped your hair tightly, pulling slightly as he bit and sucked at the column of your neck.

You let out a moan, unable to control it due to the mix of pleasure and pain, completely caught up in Hoseok and his touch. You felt him smirk against your skin, your desperation for him growing as his hand left your hair and his mouth began to move lower still.

Your hands flew to grip his shoulders as his tongue flicked against one of your hardened nipples, your nails digging into his bare shoulders as his teeth nipped at it gently.

His tongue continued to worship your breasts as a finger brushed your entrance ever so gently and you whimpered, realizing that he was teasing you but wanting him to touch you properly. Needing it.

He let out a small chuckle, swirling his tongue around your hardened nipple a couple more times before pulling away to look up at you.

The fire was still present in them, your own showing the desperation that you felt within, showing him just how much you wanted him to touch you.

His tongue darted out to lick his lower lip tantalizingly slow, knowing exactly what he was doing and just how good he looked when he did it.

“What do you want, baby girl? You want me to touch you? You want my fingers inside you, stroking you? You’re going to have to tell me…”

His voice was soft when he spoke, coaxing you into telling him exactly what it was you wanted. Your breath was coming in harsh pants, making it hard for you to form words, but you knew that if you didn’t answer him you would be left like this.

“Y-yes, Hoseok… p-please touch me. P-please.”

“Lay down,” he ordered, his hands gripping your thighs and spreading your legs wider as you did as he asked, willing to do anything to get the release you so desperately wanted.

Your bare back had barely hit the sheets before his mouth was on you, his tongue running along your wet slit, causing you to let out a loud whimper.

His tongue dipped into your entrance before he dragged it ever so slowly up to your clit. He swirled his tongue around the nub ever so slowly, teasing you once again. Your hips bucked upwards, trying to move against his mouth, his wet tongue, desperate for more. His hands flew up to grip your hips, holding you still and preventing you from moving against him and you whined in protest.

He pulled away, looking up at you with a warning in his eyes, knowing that he wouldn’t have to say anything. You’d obey him without question, you always did. If he didn’t want you to move, you wouldn’t.

His mouth found you once again, sucking gently on your clit as he inserted a finger into your heat. He let out a small, husky groan as he felt just how wet you were, how ready you were for him.

He added another finger, stretching you as his wet tongue continued to move on your clit before he began to move them inside of you.

The mixture of his tongue and his fingers had you moving toward the edge quickly, your orgasm seemingly hurtling toward you. Your whines and moans becoming more and more frequent as he increased the speed of his own actions.

Your walls began to tighten around his fingers, your breaths coming in gasping pants and whimpers as your orgasm was about to wash over you. Suddenly, he was gone. His mouth was gone, his fingers were gone and it took you a moment to realize what was happening.

You pushed yourself up onto your elbows, looking toward the end of the bed where Hoseok had stood and grabbed his shirt, your eyes filling with tears of frustration.

He quirked a brow at you, noticing the disappointment and frustration on your face that you couldn’t hide. He knew that you wouldn’t protest, however.

“Don’t touch yourself. I’ll know if you do, you know that, right? Bad girls don’t get rewarded and you were a bad girl today.”

His tone was even and unaffected. This was your punishment and you knew that there would be no swaying him, no convincing him.

“Yes, Hoseok,” was all you said, flopping back onto the bed as he finished buttoning his shirt, turning away from you and leaving first your bedroom and then your apartment altogether.

You would never argue with him, never push for more than what he wanted to give you. Hoseok wasn’t yours, would never be yours and you knew that. You accepted it. You were completely his, however, in every single way.

Whatever he wanted from you, or didn’t want from you, he would get. You knew that eventually, he would get bored and he would move on and your heart would be left in pieces but you didn’t care. Anything he wanted, you would give him, even if you destroyed yourself in the end.

___© baepsae-butterfly_ _ _


	8. Shameless - Hoseok x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a song request on Tumblr. Shameless by The Weeknd. Enjoy!

You swirled the red wine around in your glass, staring into its depths as you thought about what you had just done. You’d had a bad day, work had been hell and your boss had been constantly putting you down, your friends were all busy. You were left with no one to fall back on but the one person that was always there for you without any hesitation and so, despite the fact that every time it happened you swore to both yourself and him that you wouldn’t call him again, you had.

You took another sip of the slightly bitter liquid, releasing a small sigh as you lowered the glass, both of your hands grasping it tightly as though it were the only thing keeping you afloat. You were deeply flawed, your upbringing and your life up to this point making you believe that love was just a myth. Hoseok claimed to love you, it was why he kept coming back, but you wouldn’t let him in. Your walls were built high and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t break them and so, your relationship had developed into what it was today.

You had a bad day, nothing went right, you felt alone and unloved and you needed a bit of validation and a distraction. So you called Hoseok and he always came running. Sometimes you hoped that he would be able to break through your barriers but even thinking about it terrified you and so, he never had.

You raised the glass to your lips once more, drinking deeply and letting out another sigh just as there was a knock at the door. You placed the glass on the coffee table, getting up from the couch to go and answer the door. You pulled it open and Hoseok slipped inside, the door closing behind him with a soft click.

“Is everything okay?” he asked you, his tone soft and you looked away from him, unable to look at him while his eyes were filled with such concern for you. That wasn’t what you wanted.

“I didn’t ask you over to talk Hoseok.”

You noticed the way his jaw tightened at your words, the concern in his eyes fading into something else as his eyes darkened. You’d made him angry but that was what you had set out to do. You didn’t want caring and concern, you wanted him to fuck you until you couldn’t even remember your own name.

Hoseok’s anger just turned you on, the fire in his eyes igniting something inside you that you couldn’t control, that you didn’t want to control. He removed his jacket and his shoes, before yanking you against him, his mouth taking yours roughly. He manoeuvred you both to the couch, sinking down onto it and yanking you down on top of him. You situated yourself properly,  your hands gripping his shoulders tightly as his hands gripped the hem of your shirt, drawing it up over your head and throwing it somewhere for you to find later.

He groaned, his mouth instantly finding your chest, your breasts pushed up by the tight fabric of your black bra, his teeth sinking into one of the plump mounds and causing you to moan. Your hands wound themselves into his velvety hair as his own came up to pull down your bra, giving him more access.

He sucked on your skin, marking you with his lips and teeth and you moaned again loudly, grinding against him. He let out a hiss, his sweatpants not posing much of a barrier as you moved on him. His hands snaked around your back, unclasping your bra and removing it, throwing it to join your shirt. His hands flew to your thighs, massaging the skin as his hands began to move up, pushing your skirt up as his fingers inched higher. His lips moved to your throat and you let out a whimper as one of his fingers reached your clothed core, beginning to tease you through the fabric of your panties.

“God, your panties are soaked,” he groaned, his finger circling your clit through the wet fabric, his words causing you to whimper once more as you began to buck against his hand, desperate for more friction. He moved the fabric to the side, your whimpers in his ear encouraging him, his fingers finally reaching you without a barrier in the way. His fingers moved down to your entrance, his thumb still rubbing circles around your clit. He dipped a finger inside, pumping it a few times before adding another. You were still moving against him, your fingers digging into his shoulders through his shirt as you fucked yourself with his fingers. Suddenly, he removed them, shifting you off of him as he stood.

“On your knee’s babe, hands on the back of the couch.”

You did as he asked, kneeling on the soft cushions so that you were facing the back of the sofa, your hands gripping the back of it tightly in anticipation. He quickly removed your panties, not even bothering to remove his own clothing and just pulling his pants and boxers down slightly to free himself.

He came up behind you, spreading your legs wider, before suddenly pushing into you without warning.

“H-Hoseok!” His name came out as a gasp, the gasp quickly turning to moans as his hands gripped you tightly, beginning to thrust into you at a fast pace. His fingers digging into your hips as he pounded into you relentlessly all but guaranteed that you wouldn’t last long. You felt the coil in your abdomen growing tighter and your breaths came out as harsh pants and moans.

He shifted, finding a new angle and began to thrust into you even harder, his own moans joining yours as he too, felt his own high approaching.

“Is this what you wanted? You wanted me to fuck you like this?”

“Y-yes,” you whined, his cock hitting you in just the right places, your body shaking as your arms struggled to keep you in place, his hard thrusts making it difficult.

“Louder,” he grunted, his hips seeming to snap into you even more violently and you felt the coil tightening to an almost unbearable degree.

“Yes, Hoseok… Fuck…” you moaned and one of his hands drifted from your hips, down to rub rough circles against your clit. The coil snapped almost instantly, your whimpers combining with Hoseok’s own groan as your walls clenched around him, bringing him to his own end. He continued to thrust into you, his pace slowing until he eventually stopped, pulling out of you and stepping away to fix his clothing as you collapsed against the cushions.

After a few moments, you sat up, your breathing still uneven as you looked up at him getting ready to leave. It was always this way, you fucked, he left. It was the way that you’d always wanted it. You cleared your throat to get his attention.

“This can’t happen again,” you told him, your voice husky from the previous events and Hoseok just smirked at you in response as you looked away from him, your eyes staring blankly at the wine glass still on the coffee table.

“You say that every time, but you still call me. I’ll hear from you again in a couple of days,” was all he said, before turning and leaving your apartment. As you watched him walk away, your heart thumping in your chest and your blood running through your ears from your own fear.

Because he was right. But what scared you, even more, was the fact that this time, you hadn’t wanted him to leave.

 _ _ _© baepsae-butterfly___  


	9. Inked - Jungkook x Reader (tattooartistAU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a good friend for her birthday! Enjoy <3

You made your way down the street excited that you were finally going to get the tattoo that you’d wanted for weeks. You’d actually managed to get an appointment with one of the most coveted tattoo artists in the area and after seeing his work and meeting him you’d completely understood why he was so in demand. You’d visited him a week prior to discuss exactly what it was that you wanted and once you had laid eyes on him you’d been pretty sure that as soon as he laid a hand on you spontaneous combustion was a very real concern. **  
**

The man was gorgeous and it was no exaggeration. He had soft looking, dark hair that you’d thought about running your hands through for the whole week, warm chocolate colored eyes that you just wanted to fall into and never leave. The muscles that had stretched the white tee he had been wearing had you practically drooling as well as the tattoo’s that graced his skin.

As you came to a stop outside, you took a moment to collect yourself and to get your mind away from the salacious thoughts that had been running through your mind the entire way there. He’d been nothing but professional with you when you’d met him a week ago and you knew that he would be just as professional with you today. You just didn’t know if you would be able to survive having his hands on you for a long period of time.

You pushed the door open to The Golden Parlour, walking up to the pretty girl behind the counter and giving her a smile as you told her you were there for your appointment with Jungkook. She called to him and after a couple of moments he came from the back room and you swallowed hard. He looked just as good as you remembered, if not even better. His dark hair now had a slight blue tint to it, the dragon tattoo on his neck once again making your mouth water as you wanted to trace every inch of it with your tongue. The tight black tee did nothing to hide the rippling muscles underneath and you were quickly becoming aroused just by looking at him. You were starting to wonder if this was actually a good idea.

“You ready?” he asked, giving you a smile as he gestured for you to the back room. You nodded, sucking in a deep breath and following him into the studio as you told yourself repeatedly that you could do this, it was just a tattoo. Focus on the pain and not his hands…

He took a seat on the stool, shuffling papers around on the desk until he found the one that he was looking for. You took a seat in front of him and he turned back to you as he spoke.

“So… you wanted roses with snakes entwined for your lower back right? This is what I came up with but if you want anything to be changed, I can do that for you quickly and still get the tattoo done today. You’re the only client I have booked in, so I’m all yours for the day,” he told you, his voice low as he winked at you and you tried to stop your hand from shaking as you reached out for the paper. You’d seen the silver flashes of his tongue piercing as he’d spoken and you cursed yourself for wondering just what it would feel like on your skin.

You took another deep breath, trying not to show just how affected you were by him when he wasn’t even doing anything, looking down at the work of art that he had created for you. You weren’t even exaggerating, it truly was a work of art, beautiful and large red roses with intricately detailed snakes weaving their way between them.

“Wow, this is beautiful!” you exclaimed, your fingers tracing over the image as you imagined what it would look like on skin. “I love it, I really don’t want to change a thing about it. Thank you.”

“Great,” he told you, turning back to his desk and rummaging around for some more things that he would need. “Just give me a second to trace this out for you and then we can get started.”

It didn’t take him long and soon enough you were walking over to the tattoo chair as he converted it into a bed, pulling his stool up beside it.

“Okay, hike your shirt up and lay on your stomach for me,” Jungkook told you and you did as he asked, making sure your skirt was covering everything that it was supposed to. You settled yourself with your arms folded and rested your head on them, looking over at Jungkook whose eyes were now glued to the expanse of your back. He cleared his throat, scooting the stool closer to you as he began to get to work.

* * *

Hours later you were cursing yourself for thinking that the pain would be able to distract you from the man that had his hands all over your back. You’d gradually grown more and more turned on as he’d been working on the tattoo as you’d felt his hands drifting over your skin with a light, almost teasing touch before his grip would become more firm and it was driving you crazy. It didn’t help that you could watch him as he worked, the way his tongue darted out to lick at his bottom lip and the way that he drew his tongue piercing between his teeth had you almost moaning as you fought not to rub your thighs together.

You were pretty sure your panties were soaked when he finally told you that he was done, and you watched the way his eyes drifted down to your bare legs, a heat in his eyes before he looked away, drawing that damned tongue bar between his teeth once more. His eyes came back to you as you sat up, your skirt riding higher and leaving practically nothing to the imagination, the skin of your stomach on show, your breasts being pushed up and out as you reached up to pull the fabric back down.

“Oh, fuck… Fuck it,” you heard Jungkook groan and you glanced up, just to have his lips capture your own as he pushed your legs apart to stand between them. Your lips parted as you let out a surprised gasp, your hands flying up to grip his shoulders as one of his hands gripped your thigh tightly, his other hand coming up to tangle itself in your hair. His tongue delved in between your parted lips, tangling with your own and you moaned into his mouth at the feel of the cold metal combined with the heat of his mouth.

It was a desperate kiss, sloppy and wet and you couldn’t get enough of it. You shifted your hips forward, your skirt riding even higher and his hand began to drift up your thigh, massaging your skin as his mouth left your own to move to your throat. He kissed his way down, laving his tongue against your throat and you shivered at the feeling of the metal against your heated skin. His teeth sank into the flesh where your neck met your shoulder, your nails digging into his strong shoulders as he began to suck, a small whimper passing through your parted lips. He began to kiss his way lower before he suddenly dropped to his knees in front of you.

Your eyes locked with his as he began to kiss his way up your bare thigh, his hand still massaging the other and the arousal your saw in his eyes sent another wave of heat straight to your core. His tongue drew patterns against your skin as his mouth made its way higher, your legs trembling around him and you were pretty sure you’d cum as soon as he touched you. His hand finally reached your panties and he pulled his mouth away, looking up at you for permission which you quickly granted with a nod. He wasted no time in removing your panties, his hand then coming back to your thigh as he draped your leg over his shoulder.

He gave you a small smirk before he licked a long strip along your slit, groaning when he tasted you for the first time and your head fell back, a long moan escaping you. He started off by giving small kitten licks against your clit and one of your hands flew to grip his soft hair, the other behind you and helping to support your weight. He swirled his tongue around the hard bud, the added pressure from his tongue piercing just increasing your pleasure and you whimpered out his name.

He flicked his tongue against your swollen nub in between drawing circles around it with his tongue and you were a whining mess above him. Your walls were clenching around nothing, desperate for something, anything to fill the empty space and you were trying to buck your hips against him but his strong grip around your waist was holding you in place. He stopped what he was doing, glancing up at you from beneath hooded lids.

“Do you like the way I flick my tongue?” he asked you, his voice husky and the words alone made you whimper. He didn’t waste any time, his mouth instantly going back to your clit as he sucked it between his lips one of his hands leaving your waist to tease at your entrance.  He suddenly inserted a finger as he sucked harshly on your bud and you bucked your hips up, desperate for relief.

“F-fuck yes, Jungkook… ” you whined as he inserted another finger, curling the digits as he began to pump them in and out. Between his tongue and his fingers it wasn’t long before you felt your release rushing up to meet you and with one more curl of his fingers, as they brushed against your g-spot combined with another harsh suck, you completely fell apart.

Your legs trembled around him as your body tensed, white spots dancing behind your eyes as your orgasm washed over you. Jungkook pulled away from you, licking his lips as he stood, making his way over to his desk where he pulled out the chair and sat down on it.

You watched as his hands went to his belt, watching him as he undid it before his hand went to the button of his jeans.

“Are you gonna come sit on my lap and let me stretch out that pretty pussy of yours?” He asked, brow quirked as he watched you and you instantly jumped down from the bed and walked over to him. He made quick work of his tight jeans, pulling them down around his thighs before he reached into one of the drawers and grabbing a condom, quickly sheathing himself and giving himself a couple of pumps.

As soon as he was finished you quickly climbed onto his lap, your legs on either side of him and he wasted no time, lining himself up with your entrance and pushing inside with one hard thrust. Your hands gripped his shoulders tightly, your own moan combining with his groan as you began to rock yourself against him.  His hands gripped your hips tightly, helping to lift you as you rode him.

One of his hands drifted up your back as his hips lifted to meet your own when you dropped back down on him, the deepness of the position quickly helping your next orgasm to build. His hand tangling tightly in your hair as he pulled your head back his lips attaching themselves to your throat as he marked you between moans and groans.

Your walls began to clench around him as his own thrusts became harsher and you knew that he was as close to his release as you were. You reached a hand behind you, squeezing his balls gently as he fucked up into you and his own hand left your hair to circle at your clit.  You started to shake and tremble in his lap, Jungkook’s curses filling the room and suddenly, with one harsh flick against your bud, your orgasm crashed over you as you clenched around him tightly.

“Fuck…” Jungkook groaned as his body tensed, his finally reaching his own release, his breath coming in harsh pants as you collapsed forward against him. You pulled yourself off of him after a few minutes, straightening your clothes as Jungkook sorted himself out. Once your clothes were straightened and you figured you’d given him enough time to sort himself out, you turned to find him looking at you with a small smile that mirrored your own.

“Well… I wasn’t expecting that when I came to get a tattoo,” you laughed and Jungkook laughed along with you, his own smile growing even wider.

“Well, I was intending on asking you for coffee after but having my hands on you for that long with you looking like that…” Jungkook trailed off, gesturing at your short skirt and tight tank top and you chuckled, having realized that he was just as affected by you as you were him.

“I’m your only client for the day right? How about we go and get that coffee now?” you asked, shocked that he’d actually wanted to ask you out and wasn’t just out for a quick fuck. You watched as his smile somehow seemed to grow even more.

“Sure, just let me go and grab my jacket,” he said, leaving the room and you took a second to process the situation. One thing was for sure, you definitely didn’t regret getting this tattoo… Or what had happened after.

 _ _ _© baepsae-butterfly___  


	10. Unexpected - Kris x Luhan x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this isn't really a drabble but... well i haven't given ya'll anything in a while because of my writers block and this is the first thing i've managed to finish in months. My beta's loved it so i thought i'd share it with ya'll instead of just posting it on my tumblr. Enjoy!

Your heels clicked on the floor as you made your way back to the room that you had been working in for the entire day. Everything had gone to plan and yet you were still tired, your feet screaming at you for your choice of shoes. Not the wisest choice considering your line of work. **  
**

As you made your way along the hallways of the pretty much empty building, you internally cursed yourself. It wasn’t until you had gotten outside that you had realized that you’d forgotten your bag. You would be working somewhere else over the next few days so it wasn’t as if you could just come back and collect it tomorrow.

You pushed open the door to the dressing room, freezing instantly as your eyes widened while you tried to process exactly what you had just walked in on. Kris was shirtless, Luhan’s mouth slowly making its way across his pecs and toned stomach. You couldn’t tear your eyes away and the way that Luhan’s pink, wet tongue darted out to lick at Kris’ skin sent a bolt of heat straight to your core.

“Are you going to close the door?”

Kris husky voice had your eyes flying up to meet his, your cheeks heating a little. You stayed frozen in place, your brain trying to process his words. Was that an invitation to stay?

“Did I say you could stop?” Kris growled and you finally noticed that Luhan had been watching you along with Kris. Luhan quickly looked away from you and up at Kris. “That mouth of yours is going to have to work extra hard to make up for the fact that you forgot to lock the door.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Luhan breathed, his voice soft and gentle, his lips once again beginning to drift across Kris’ stomach.

Daddy…?

That one word coming from Luhan had your breath catching in your throat and you had no control over the wetness from beginning to gather between your legs. You knew that you should leave, just turn around and walk away, but you couldn’t do it. Luhan’s choice of words and his breathy voice had made all rational thoughts leave your brain. It couldn’t hurt to watch… right?

You looked up, catching Kris’ gaze. His piercing eyes and quirked brow just cemented the deal for you. You were staying. You stepped further into the room, your eyes falling to land on Luhan whose hands were now working on the buckle of Kris’ tight jeans. You closed the door gently, never taking your eyes from Luhan’s hands as he began to undo the button on Kris’ pants. You leaned back against the door, your hand reaching behind you to lock it with a soft click just as Luhan’s gentle hands pulled at the fabric of Kris’ jeans. Both Lu and yourself let out soft whimpers as Kris’ jeans and boxers dropped to form a puddle at his feet, freeing his hard length.

Kris let out a small chuckle and your eyes once again drifted up to meet his own, your cheeks heating with embarrassment. You weren’t even involved, you were just watching and yet you were pretty sure this was the most turned on you’d been in your life. Kris smirked at you, winking at you as he threaded his fingers through Luhan’s soft hair.

“It looks like our visitor is enjoying this little show. Why don’t you show her how good you are with that mouth of yours, hmm?” He said to Luhan, his eyes still glued to you as his tongue snaked out to lick his lower lip.

Your thighs rubbed together involuntarily when Luhan began to give small kitten licks against the tip of Kris’ cock, Kris letting out a soft hiss as he did so. You completely missed the way that Kris’ eyes darkened as he watched you, noticing every little movement that you made.

You couldn’t contain the soft moan that escaped you as you watched Luhan’s wet tongue swirl around the tip, before closing his mouth around the head and sucking gently. You noticed the way Kris’ grip tightened on Luhan’s hair, his voice husky with arousal as he scolded the other man.

“You know better than to tease me, Lu. Teases don’t get rewarded, do they?”

Luhan brought a hand up to gently stroke Kris’ length, leaning back to look up at the tall man with a smirk that was completely opposite to his tone of voice and his words.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be good Daddy.”

Kris let out a gruff moan, his head falling back as he bit his plush bottom lip when Luhan took him in his mouth once more, all teasing forgotten as he sucked and licked Kris’ hard length. You took a deep breath, rubbing your thighs together to try and get a little relief from your own arousal. The way that Luhan’s mouth wrapped around Kris’ cock as he took him deep into his mouth, the way that Kris’ breath came out in soft pants as Luhan took him deep had you wanting to be touched. You wanted Luhan’s mouth on you, Kris hands on you and his heated breath on your skin.

As if he knew exactly what you were thinking, Kris turned his head catching your eyes with his own. As you looked into his dark orbs, the hunger there had your breath catching. His eyes just seemed to darken even more as he took in the way that you were rubbing your thighs together.

“Come here.”

His tone seemed to convey an order although you knew that in all actuality it wasn’t. That was just the way that Kris was, he was dominant and everything about him screamed it to the rooftops. You knew that you shouldn’t but you just couldn’t find it in yourself to leave. You didn’t even want to stay where you were and so you obeyed.

As soon as you took a step toward him his attention went back to Luhan, his hands running through the other man’s hair, gripping it a bit tighter as his hips rocked back and forth.

“You always take my cock so well, don’t you Luhan?”

The other man seemed pleased by Kris’ words, a soft hum coming from his full mouth and Kris let out a gruff curse at the feeling of it around his length.

As you came to a halt beside them, Kris’ head turned back to you, his eyes flitting from your eyes to your mouth, your own eyes glued to his plump lips as his tongue came out to wet them. However, he didn’t move and you knew that he was waiting for you to make the first move.

You didn’t hesitate, leaning in and pressing your lips against his own. Kris wasted no time at all, quickly taking over the kiss as you parted your lips for him to slip his tongue inside to tangle with yours. The kiss was heated, almost bruising with it’s intensity. His free hand came up to tangle in your hair, gripping it in a way that was slightly painful and yet pleasurable. He gave your hair a slight tug and you moaned into his mouth, enjoying the slight pain that it had caused.

You felt his other hand brush against your clothed stomach as the other untangled itself from your hair, lowering to join the other. He made quick work of the buttons of your blouse, sliding the fabric off of your slender shoulders to pool on the floor at your feet. He nipped at your lower lip before running his tongue over it, finally pulling away to look at you. That one heated kiss had you panting almost as harshly as he was, his eyes fixating on your chest as it rose and fell with your harsh breaths.

“Go and sit on the couch, there’s a good girl.”

You turned to obey, taking a few steps as Kris made a noise of approval, his attention falling back on Luhan. Kris signaled for him to stop and he obeyed instantly, sitting back and looking up at Kris as he waited patiently to hear what Kris wanted him to do next.  

“Whatever you say… Daddy,” you purred, a smirk on your face as you waited for Kris’ reaction.

You noticed the way that his jaw clenched and you could practically see the fire dancing in his eyes, your choice of words having much more of an effect than you’d thought that they would.

“Sit down!” Kris barked and you jumped slightly, obeying him instantly and quickly dropping down onto the cold leather. His hard eyes lingered on yours for a moment longer before he turned from you, crouching down in front of Luhan.

He leaned in, his lips close to his ear. You couldn’t hear the murmured words that were shared between them but you did notice the smirk beginning to pull at Luhan’s lips as he glanced over at you and you swallowed, shifting in your seat.

He got to his feet, unbuttoning his shirt as he slowly made his way over to you, sliding the fabric off of his shoulders to drop to the floor along the way. Your attention was focused on him and nothing else as he slowly dropped to his knees in front of you, that smirk still present on his pink lips.

He reached out, brushing his fingertips against the skin of your calves, his grip gradually growing tighter as he worked his way up your bare legs. His hands reached your thighs, slowly pushing them apart as he shifted, settling himself between them. His hands climbed higher as he leaned forward, stopping when his mouth was mere inches from your own and his hands reached the hem of your skirt.

“Do you want to feel just how good I am with my tongue?” he asked, his voice soft and his hot breath mingling with your own.

“Y-Yes…” you practically gasped against his mouth, not even bothering to try and hide how worked up you were. You wanted them, both of them, their hands on you and their mouths on you and you didn’t care if you showed them just how badly you wanted it.

“Mmm… good girl,” Luhan breathed gently, his hands slowly moving the fabric of your skirt up your thighs and his splayed fingers massaging your skin as his lips finally pressed against your own.

You barely registered the dip of the seat beside you as Kris joined you on the couch, too lost in the slow, leisurely kiss and Luhan’s touch. His hands slid higher, fingers touching the soft fabric of your underwear as his tongue slipped between the seam of your lips to dance with yours. His fingers gripped the lacy material and you shifted, allowing him to slip the fabric down your legs at an almost agonizingly slow pace.

Luhan’s lips left your own, moving along your jaw to the column of your throat just as he freed you from the lacy material, his hands once again beginning to drift back upwards. You turned your head, giving him more access to your heated skin as he kissed and nibbled his way lower and your eyes locked with Kris’ once more. Luhan’s lips suddenly left your heated skin and you let out a small whine of protest and Kris chuckled in response, a small smirk gracing his lips as he shifted in his seat

Kris’ hand reached out, gripping your hair at the base of your neck as his mouth came down to capture your own in a bruising kiss, just as Luhan’s hot breath fanned against your exposed core. Kris’ mouth captured your whimper as Luhan lifted one of your legs, draping it against his shoulder and your hands flew up to clutch at Kris’ shoulders, your nails digging into the skin as Luhan licked a long strip along your slit, his tongue drawing a light circle around your clit before pulling away and repeating the action.

Kris removed his mouth from yours bringing his mouth to your ear, his hot breath fanning against it when he spoke.

“I want to hear you, I want to hear how much you love having Luhan’s mouth on you.”

As soon as he’d finished speaking you let out a loud whine when Luhan drew your clit between his teeth, sucking on it gently and you felt Kris’ smirk as his mouth brushed against your ear. His mouth quickly made its way to your throat, his teeth digging into the skin as he sucked on your flesh, a hand reaching out to cup one of your breasts in his large palm. Luhan never stopped his ministrations, sucking on your clit teasingly and your breath came in harsh pants as Kris pinched a nipple gently between his fingers.

Luhan freed your clit, using his tongue to teasingly caress your folds and your nails dug into kris’ skin even harder as his mouth continued to worship your skin and his hand continued to tease your hardened nipple. Whines and whimpers were bursting from your lips and you were desperate for more, the teasing from Luhan beginning to drive you absolutely insane.

“Luhan… P-please…” your plea came out as a whine and you almost growled in frustration as Luhan stopped altogether, looking down at him to find his deer-like eyes trained on you as he looked up at you from between your legs, his pink lips glistening with your juices. You couldn’t help but moan when his tongue came out to lick your wetness from his lips and he smirked up at you.

“What do you want baby? You need to tell me,” he practically purred. You didn’t hesitate to answer him, too desperate to care if you were begging.

“I w-want your fingers inside me, I want to come,” you panted, your tone of voice indicating that you were begging him, that you were desperate for some kind of release.

Luhan brought his mouth back to your heat, once again pulling your clit between his lips and flicking his tongue against it as he gave a soft hum, your head falling back as a long moan escaped your lips and Kris sucked harshly on the skin of your neck. You knew he would leave marks but you didn’t care.

When Luhan finally pushed a digit inside, brushing against your soaked walls, the sound that escaped you was almost inhuman. He quickly added a second and began to pump them inside of you, your thighs shaking as you felt your release approaching at a rapid rate. Your moans and whimpers increased in their frequency and intensity as Luhan’s fingers and mouth worked on you. Your walls began to clench around him, your release imminent, when suddenly his fingers and mouth were gone and Kris pulled away from you. The lack of all contact had tears springing to your eyes, you were so desperate for the release that you had just been denied.

Kris reached out, gripping your chin gently as he turned your head so that you were looking at him.

“Do you want to come baby? Do you want to come around my cock while you choke on Luhan’s dick?” he asked his soft voice a complete contrast to the dirty words that fell from his lips. His grip on you prevented you from nodding.

“Yes, yes please,” you all but whined and the smile that Kris gave you let you know that you would be well rewarded.  Luhan moved away from you, getting to his feet as Kris released his grip on you and you scrambled up off of the couch, both Luhan and Kris smirking at your eagerness as Kris stood up more slowly. Luhan quickly removed the rest of his clothes, settling himself onto the leather and you wasted no time dropping to your knees in front of him. Your attention was focused on Luhan’s cock, your mouth watering with how much you wanted him in your mouth and you barely registered the sound of foil tearing as Kris sheathed himself with a condom, settling himself behind you on his knees.

Kris hands brushed against your sides, bunching up your skirt around your waist and lined himself up with your dripping entrance and you kept your eyes locked with Luhans as you bent forward, reaching out and gripping his cock with a hand as you lowered yourself to lick a long strip along his length. Just as you took the tip into your mouth, Kris slammed into you with one hard thrust, burying himself in you completely and pushing you down onto Luhan’s cock and you choked slightly as Luhan’s hand came up to grip your hair tightly.

You had no choice but to relax your throat and allow them both to use you as Kris continued to slam into you relentlessly, breathy moans falling from Luhan’s lips as his own hips began to move, fucking your mouth. Kris quickened his pace, as Luhan’s hands tightened in your hair and you once again felt your own release building though you tried to keep it at bay for as long as you could. Luhan’s whimpers rang in your ears as his movements grew faster and more erratic and you knew that he was close. You reached out to cup his balls, squeezing them gently and that seemed to push Luhan over the edge as he gave a particularly harsh thrust, coming in the back of your throat and you swallowed around him, your tongue moving to make sure you got it all before you pulled away from him, your own cries of pleasure beginning to fill the space as Kris fucked you relentlessly. Your hands gripped Luhan’s thighs, your walls clenching tightly as you finally allowed your own release to wash over you.

Kris gave a few more hard thrusts, the force of them pushing your body forwards against Luhan, who raised a hand up to brush your hair out of your sweaty face before his body tensed as his own release washed over him with a long groan.

You collapsed against Luhan who continued to gently stroke your hair as Kris pulled out of you, taking the time to pull your skirt back down around your thighs before disappearing to dispose of the condom.

“Come on baby, let’s get you up on the couch,” Luhan murmured, helping you to lift yourself from the floor to the couch beside him. You were feeling pretty damned tired but satisfied and you curled up into Luhan, closing your eyes as he put an arm around your shoulders before going back to stroking your hair. You distantly heard the rustle of fabric and footsteps before you heard a soft chuckle come from Kris.

“I think we tired her out,” he said before continuing on. “Here baby, open your eyes and help me get this shirt on you.”

You made a sound of protest, too comfortable snuggled up to Luhan’s warm body to want to move. Between the two of them, they somehow managed to maneuver you to get your shirt back on and before you could slump back against Luhan once more, a now clothed Kris took his place.

You settled back against Kris instead, his hand coming to rub circles against your back.  You were practically drifting off and so you missed the silent conversation that Kris and Luhan seemed to share, jumping slightly when Kris spoke once again.

“Do you want to come back to the hotel with us babe? We’d like to spend some more time with you… if you want to, that is,” he asked softly and you smiled. You nodded enthusiastically, wondering who in their right mind would turn down an offer like that.


	11. Mirrors - Soonyoung x Reader

You hadn’t seen Soonyoung in far too long due to their latest comeback and you’d decided to go to the studio to watch him practice. As the day had progressed, you had begun to miss certain other aspects of your relationship. While you’d missed the emotional connection that you shared, it had also been a lot longer since you’d had his hands on you and his cocky smiles, suggestive winks and lip bites that he knew you could see in the mirror certainly weren’t helping.

He knew what he was doing and it was driving you crazy even though it irritated you and so you decided that two could play at that game. Why should you be the only one to suffer?

By the end of the day, when everyone else had left, yourself and Soonyoung the only two remaining in the brightly lit dance studio, and he was just as worked up as you were. You’d teased him just as much as he’d teased you, though you hadn’t left your spot at the back of the room, sat on the floor with your back to the wall with your knees up in front of you. You made sure that your skirt rode up your thighs just that bit more when his eyes fell on you.

You’d spread your legs for mere moments, flashing the red panties that you’d worn especially for him with not a care in the world for if anyone else saw you, before closing your legs again, blinking at him innocently when his eyes met your own in the reflection.

“I know you’ve missed me babe, but there’s no need to be such a brat,” he scolded you as he walked over to you and you stood up to meet him halfway, an innocent smile on your face as you pretended not to know what he was talking about.

“Did you want the others to see? Did you want them to see that red lace that hugs your pussy so nicely?” he murmured into your ear when he reached you, his lips brushing against your neck as he spoke. You reached out to touch him. You’d missed touching him. But Soonyoung had other ideas, grabbing your hands to prevent you from doing what you wanted.

“Can I touch you? I’ve missed you, baby, please let me touch you,” you whined at him as he nipped at the skin of your neck.

‘Nuh-uh,” he mumbled, spinning you around to face the mirror, his eyes locking on yours through the glass. “You’ve been a naughty girl, haven’t you? So here’s what’s going to happen…”

His sentence trailed off as he sat on the floor, leaving a space for you between his thighs and gesturing for you to sit between them, which you did without argument.

His hands went to your thighs, stroking your soft skin while simultaneously pushing your skirt up so that you could see the red panties that he loved so much in the mirror.

“You’re going to sit here and you’re going to watch as I fuck you with my fingers,” he whispered, his breath fanning against the shell of your ear and you shivered.

“What if I don’t want to? Are you going to make me?” you asked breathlessly, your eyes slipping shut as his lips found the skin of your neck once more and a finger brushed ever so lightly against the wet fabric between your legs.

“If you want to come today, baby, then you’ll watch every single fucking second of it.”


	12. Christmas Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae doesn't like you spending Christmas alone and breaks into your home in the middle of the night armed with some terrible puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something for Christmas! I hope you enjoy!

You didn't have many plans for Christmas this year really. A bottle (or two) of your favorite wine. A microwave meal for one. Maybe a movie or three and if you were feeling particularly adventurous, you could add reading a good book to your long list of Christmas activities.

 

What you hadn't included in your very detailed Christmas schedule was being woken up at 3am on Christmas morning by a loud bang and muffled cursing coming from somewhere within your tiny apartment.

 

You were pretty sure most people would be worried in this kind of situation. You, however, were not most people.

 

Even at 3am and barely awake your brain functioned well enough to remind you that the security of your building was far too good for it to be a burglar and that it could only really be one person. Your neighbor, the perpetual pain in your ass and the one person that had your spare key in case of an emergency.

 

You rolled out of bed, tugging on your fluffy robe rather aggressively as you made your way down the hall only to stop dead as your brain tried to make sense of the scene before you.

 

First, your eyes took in the terribly lopsided Christmas tree, brightly lit and you questioned if a unicorn had actually thrown up all over the thing thanks to the amount of tinsel that was draped over it. Then your eyes came to the top of the abomination where the Angel sat. An angel with Kim Jongdae's face grinning back at you as you blinked back at it in stunned silence.

 

You were at a complete loss for words.

 

Your eyes shifted to your neighbor who was frozen in a crouch before the tree, a few awfully wrapped parcels surrounding him as he gaped at you from his spot on the floor.

 

"Kim Jongdae, what are you doing?" You asked him, your words coming out slowly as you still tried to process everything. "Also, why are you dressed as Santa?"

 

His gaping mouth transformed into a wide grin and there was a glint in his eyes that told you, you would not like what he was about to say.

 

"I'm delivering some Christmas cheer," he informed you, grin widening slightly before he continued, "and because I'm a rebel without a Claus."

 

You groaned. Loudly.

 

"No! No puns, Jongdae and especially no puns at 3 in the damned morning!"

 

The huge smile on his face did not budge one bit.

 

"So tell me, Dae, how is that lopsided thing supposed to bring Christmas cheer? Especially when it's got your face on it. That's not going to bring joy to anyone."

 

"Wow. That's rude-olf." he replied with a small, and obviously fake, pout.

 

You stepped forward threateningly at the smooth delivery of another terrible pun, though you were actually trying to stop a smile of your own from breaking out on your face.

 

"Okay, okay i'm going!" he laughed loudly, stepping toward you and handing you a bright red envelope. "Merry Christmas!"

 

With that and the sound of Jingle Bells falling from his lips, he was gone. Your eyes drifted to the stack of presents under the tree before coming back to the card in your hand. When you opened it, you weren't at all surprised by the puppy with a Santa hat.

 

_Merry Christmas, Y/N!_

 

_The_ _presents_ _of you and your resting grinch face are requested at my place for dinner!_

 

_Please be there by_ _1pm_ _! Due to the high likelihood of you ignoring this invitation_ _I_ _feel like_ _I_ _should inform you that_ _I_ _stocked up on your favorite wine by stealing your supply ;)_

 

_On a more serious note, no one should be alone for Christmas. I hope you'll come and have fun with us!_

 

_Jongdae._

  
  


You couldn't stop the smile that formed this time around. If there was one thing that you'd learned since moving in next door to the man, it was that Jongdae was very nice and caring. The fact that he'd broken into your apartment at 3am just to give you something nice on Christmas morning was a testament to that.

 

You were, in truth, surprised that he was inviting you over for dinner. You knew that he'd be spending the day with his friends and genuinely hadn't expected the invitation.

 

But how could you say no? Especially when he was holding your wine hostage.


End file.
